


take a dip into the unknown (take me away)

by gothgirlclub



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Twins, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ash is 17, Ashton wants to be double teamed, Bad Boy Luke, Blow Jobs, Bottom Ashton, Double Penetration, Filthy, Good boy Luke, Kinda, Lashton - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, Luke and his twin are 18, Luke has a punk rock twin brother named Robert, M/M, Name Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Luke, Twincest, Younger Ashton, older Luke, underaged kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothgirlclub/pseuds/gothgirlclub
Summary: :+: Ashton is caught up in a love triangle between Luke and his twin brother Robert, but the two find a way so they both can have him. :+:





	take a dip into the unknown (take me away)

Who did they think they fucking were? They weren't Gods, or anything even remotely close. They were just two teenage boys, two dumb boys with pretty blue eyes and soft pink lips and - no. No no no. Ashton hated them.

He hates the Hemmings twins, hates everything about them, from their soft blonde hair and their teasing smiles and skilled hands and okay, maybe he doesn't hate them as much as he should, but he hates them. He really does.

How fucking dare they put him through this? 

He knew the older of the two, Robert, was the biggest heartbreaker in the school, so it wasn't a shock from his side. He's a six-foot-four blonde heartthrob with piercings and tattoos, the perfect bad boy to accompany any good girl, or even good boy. A rockstar with a killer voice and a smile that can send you into a screaming mess.

But Luke, he was a different story, Ashton didn't expect it from him. He was nearly a carbon copy of his brother, however he didn't like the tattoos and piercings look. A six-foot-four cutie in oversized sweaters and denim jackets, the perfect boyfriend who would read you a book or make you a cup of coffee. That boy next door with the sweetest laugh and the brightest mind, the kind of guy you only see on TV and in books.

And he, he was the one who had put up with both of them. He was hit with Robert's anger issues and Luke's hopelessness for the future. He was there when Robert's band got their first major gig and Luke got his artwork hung up in a local museum. He was their little puppet, and he wanted out so badly, but couldn't seem to let either of them go. They balanced one another out. They balanced him out, like two halves of everything he's ever wanted in a boyfriend.

He couldn't let them go.

So here he was again. He stood in front of the two brothers, heart hammering in his chest as he looked between them. "Why am I here?" He asked and Robert gave him that filthy fucking lopsided smirk that always made Ashton wrapped around his calloused finger.

"We... not Luke, not me... we... wanted you to come by." He expressed and the younger twin nodded in confirmation. "Wanna come in?"

"Well I'm not going to stay out here, it's hot." Ashton laughed nervously as he stepped inside of their house. He's been in here a million times, enough to casually walk in and greet them, but today it felt like he didn't know anything about the family or their house. The nerves and the timidity of first coming by resurfacing.

"Here..."

Luke's soft hands ran up Ashton's chest, unzipping the black hoodie he wore and letting it fall from his shoulders. "Better?" He asked as he took the jacket, winking at him before tossing it on to the couch in the living room.

"Yeah..." Ashton nodded and he felt hands wrap tightly around his waist. Soon enough, lips were pressed against his neck aswell, leaving open mouthed kisses on the tanned skin. The cold metal of Robert's lip ring contrasted from his hot skin, and Ashton reached behind him, grasping his body in his hands.

"At least take him up to the room first." Luke scoffed at his older brother's impatience and animosity. "Really-"

"Why the fuck do you have to be into him too? He ruins the mood." Robert growled into Ashton's ear before letting him go immediately. "Come on, let's go up to the room then. Fucking hell."

Luke smiled and Ashton grabbed Luke's hand as Robert tugged him upstairs. "We're going to my room. At least I have condoms and lube." Robert muttered and Ashton blushed. 

"Only because if Ashton wouldn't fuck you, no one would." Luke chuckled and Ashton felt Luke's gentle hands on his waist.

"Shut the fuck up." Robert hissed and Luke ignored his brother. As he usually always does.

"Who do you want baby?" Luke asked, kissing up Ashton's jaw as he kicked Robert's door shut. "Who do you want to take you? We'll let you decide."

"That's not how you ask." Robert snorted, belittling his brothers gentle and sweet take on the situation. "He came to get fucked, not make love. Stop treating him like a porcelain doll."

Luke ignored him again, sliding his hand down the front of Ashton's jeans. "How do you want it, sweetheart? We can make all you're wildest dreams come true, you just have to tell us. Don't be afraid." Luke continued, and Ashton bit down hard on his bottom lip.

Ashton was afraid to tell them what he so desperately wanted them to do to him. His deepest fantasy of the two twins. He could feel his heart race and his cock twitch in Luke's hand, and the blonde clearly noticed. 

"What are you thinking about, baby? Thinking about us, huh?" He asked, and Ashton bit his bottom lip as Luke grinded against him. "What are we doing in that pretty head of yours? What do you want us to do to your pretty body?"

"Double team me." Ashton finally blurted out and the two brothers stared at him in a mix of emotions, the strongest being shock and surprise. "Take me, both of you, at the same time. I want it. Please. It's - It's weird, but I want you both."

"Baby, that's a lot." Luke warned, his hands slightly rougher as images of Ashton's stuffed hole filled his head. God he could imagine the pretty rim stretched around their cocks, could think of just how tight he'd be, how hot and tight.

However, he was indeed on the edge of having his cock rub against his brother's, since that wasn't normal shit brothers do, but if he closed his eyes, maybe he could imagine it was someone else's. Maybe he could imagine it was another guy's, one he didn't share most of his DNA with. He could try, and he's going to.

"Everyday you become more and more of a slut." Robert hissed at the youngest of the three, his hand wrapping around Ashton's throat as he kissed up the boy's jaw. "So is one cock not enough for you? Do you need two inside of that filthy little hole to be satisfied?"

Ashton moaned, and Luke's grip tightened along his cock, causing him to buck his hips. "So pretty baby, let's get you out of those clothes." Luke hummed and then pulled his hand out of Ashton's jeans so he could pull them down his thighs.

Ashton kicked his shoes off, his socks following as he stepped out of his black skinny jeans. Robert broke the kiss, immediately yanking the younger boy's shirt off as Luke gently pulled his boxers down his legs, letting him step out of the black fabric. "So fucking sexy." Robert took a deep breath as his eyes ran over Ashton's body. He wasn't too muscular, but did sport some abs and some huge biceps, along with thick thighs and a nice full ass that he loved to grab, and spank.

Fuck, he loved spanking Ashton. So he did.

Ashton moaned when Robert spanked his ass roughly, and he felt his cheeks burn red at the sound as he squeezed the burning flesh in his hand tightly. "You gonna undress us, doll?" Robert asked and Luke stood beside his brother. 

Ashton felt a dirty smirk tug on his lips, and he got down on his knees as he nodded. "What are you-"

"Shut up." Robert hissed at his brother as Ashton reached for the waistband of their clothes. "Thata' boy. Come on, take em' off." He urged, and Luke gulped quietly.

Ashton pulled Robert's shorts off, and Luke's sweats followed immediately after. The older boy went commando he could see, they all could see, but Luke still had his Calvin Klein briefs on. "Can I?" Ashton asked, fingers slipping underneath the white material.

"Yeah - Yeah go ahead." Luke nodded, a bit breathless as Ashton slowly peeled the fabric from his body. He kicked off his sweats and the boxers that piled by his ankles, and he felt slightly awkward as he and his twin stood stripped naked in front of each other.

Both stared at the others cock, realizing that they actually kind of had the same sized dick. Luke's was just a little longer, but his twin brother's was also a little bit wider. Though they'd never admit it aloud to anyone other than Ashton, they kind of wanted to touch the other's cock. Kind of. They refrained from doing so however, turning their attention back to Ashton.

"You wanna suck our cocks baby? Hm? Let us use that pretty throat of yours?" Robert asked, fisting Ashton's curly hair in his hand as the boy's hazel eyes met his. "Open that mouth, baby doll."

Ashton pushed the two brothers so they stood closer to one another, thighs touching close, and he stroked their cocks in either hand slowly. He leaned towards Robert's dick, swirling his tongue around the tip before curling his lips around the head. The older twin chuckled, and Ashton did his best to make sure Luke didn't feel left out.

Before Robert could force him to take his entire length inside of his mouth, he pulled away and then wrapped his soft lips around Luke's cock, sucking on the tip as he stroked the other brother. He took turns with them, between jerking their cocks and wrapping his lips around them and taking them into his mouth. They both had a hand tangled in his hair, though Robert was pulling on his hair and Luke just gently held his head since he had nothng else to grab on too.

"That's a good cock whore baby," Robert chuckled, watching with darkened blue eyes as Ashton bobbed his head up and down on his dick. "Suck my cock. Yeah, that's it."

Luke bit his lip, moaning softly as Ashton's thumb slipped over the head of his cock. He bucked his hips into his hand, and Ashton pulled away from Robert to take Luke back into his mouth. "So good for me baby boy, fuck." He breathed out shakily, his eyes running over Ashton's face.

Unlike Luke, Robert was more comfortable with his dick out around his twin brother. He was fine with it almost, and Luke could tell as Robert forced Ashton to take all of his younger brother's cock. "Come on Ash, be a good boy for him. There you go, take my brothers cock into your throat, all the way. Little more... That's it."

Ashton's eyes watered as his nose touched the trimmed hair at the base of Luke's cock, and he closed his eyes as Robert kept his head there. Ashton choked, and Robert chucked as his brother let out a deep groan at the feeling of Ashton's tight throat contracting around his cock.

Luke wrapped his hand around Robert's, the older brother looking at him with a dirty smile, one Luke's never seen before. A cocky smile that made him feel like he was committing the greatest sin of all, and it was actually really fucking hot. "Look at him, Luke. Look down at Ashton, watch him deep throat you." He instructed and Luke did as his twin said.

He looked down at Ashton, and the boy opened his eyes, immediately meeting his gaze. Fuck. He was teary eyes, and although Luke felt bad, he couldn't deny how attractive he thought Ashton looked with his cock inside of his mouth. He wiped away a tear that fell and Robert yanked Ashton off Luke's cock so he could breathe properly.

He coughed and gasped, but kept his mouth open wide for them as he panted. Saliva dripped from his mouth and all the brothers wanted to do was just stand here and abuse his throat, but they had plans - plans they were more excited to do than stand here with Ashton on his knees in front of them, though that was pretty fun too.

"Come on, we - we gotta get you nice and stretched out for us, baby." Luke stammered, still slightly breathless from having Ashton deep throat him. "Get up."

Luke helped the boy get up and Robert walked off to his dresser. "How should we do this?" Luke asked, looking at his brother for an answer since he's never done this before. He expects that at least Robert knew about this kind of stuff, seen porn about it or something. He's never done it, so he doesn't know what to do.

"Hands and knees at first." He immediately answered and Luke took Ashton to the bed. He positioned the boy on his hands and knees, and Luke gently ran his hands down the boy's back, watching and he arched it inwards and stuck his pink ass out for the two twins.

"Lube." Robert said, handing a bottle to Luke after squeezing some on to his fingers. "Mm, we're gonna stretch this pretty hole so fucking wide, but first we gotta make sure you're stretched out enough."

Luke squeezed lube on to his fingers and Robert quickly pushed a finger inside of the younger boy. Ashton let out a shakey breath and Robert pulled out his finger until only an inch was inside of him. "Luke... come on man, stop being a pansy." Robert complained, and his brother bit his plump bottom lip as he watched Robert's finger press inside of Ashton's bottom.

"What do I-"

Robert grabbed his brothers wrist, poking his finger against the rim, making Ashton jump slightly. "You know how to finger someone open, right?" The older twin asked irritatedly and Luke nodded. "Do it."

Luke pushed his finger in beside his brothers, and he heard Ashton moan as they slid their fingers inside at the same time. "Follow me." Robert told his brother, creating a steady rhythm of in and out.

Luke caught on quickly, and Ashton was pushing against their hands and moaning as he spread his legs wider and stuck his ass out further. "Add another finger." Robert said, and Luke pressed another finger inside of Ashton slowly.

"Oh - Oh fuck." The blonde moaned, his fists clenching around Robert's sheets as the twins worked their fingers in and out of his ass. 

"Can I..." Luke trailed off and looked at his brother. "Can I just-"

Luke thrusted his fingers forward, and Ashton jumped as they pressed against his prostate, whimpering loudly. "We don't want him to cum early, Luke." Robert reminded him and Luke promised he wouldn't make him as he pushed his fingers towards Ashton's prostate again.

"Look at me Luke." Robert whispered and his younger brother did. Robert his his lip ring, eyes running over Luke's face. He couldn't tell if it was Luke's soft, slightly swollen lips and the curls in front of his face that made him look less annoying than he normally does, or if it was the fact they were both knuckle deep inside of Ashton, but something made him want to kiss his younger brother.

Luke felt his heart race as his brother leaned in, and his heart stopped ahem he felt his brothers lips against his own. He hesitated, but kissed him back soon enough, eyes fluttering shut as they pressed their fingers deeper inside of Ashton. 

It was weird to be kissing their twin brother, but neither of them cared. With closed eyes and a mind full of just Ashton, it almost felt like they were just kissing someone else. In fact, they kind of enjoyed kissing the other, and Luke moaned softly as Robert began kissing down his neck. 

The older twin pressed a second finger into Ashton, his fingers above his brother's as they stretched his hole. The youngest gasped loudly, eyes shutting as he pushed against their hands. "L - Luke, Robert, fuck me already." Ashton whined, fucking himself against their fingers.

Robert broke the kiss with his brother, unable to see his cheeks turn pink as he looked at Ashton. "You think you're ready, hm? Ready to be stuffed with our cocks? We're so big, we're gonna rip your little hole in half." Robert hummed, scissoring his fingers out. Luke copied his movements, and then the two pulled their fingers out of him.

"Want you underneath him, let him ride you." Robert pecked his brother's lips before grabbing two condoms. "Here."

Luke took the packet and then rolled the latex on before grabbing the lube and squeezing it into his hand. He worked it on to his cock and then sat down on his brother's bed, his back ahead the headboard. "Come here, princess." Luke hummed and wiped his hands on the bedsheets before reaching for Ashton.

The boy crawled up to him and Ashton slid either of his legs around Luke. "You're gonna ride me beautiful while my brother stretches you out some more, okay?" Luke asked and Ashton nodded quickly. "Come on, sit on my cock beautiful."

"Urgh, stop with the pet names," Robert groaned as he watched the two. "Ride him like a fucking whore, Ash." 

Ashton blushed and nodded, slowly sliding himself down on to Luke's cock. He gasped loudly, moaning shakily as Luke's cock stretched his walls. He could feel every inch of him, and he immediately slammed his hips down after he got back half of inside of him. 

"Fuck," Luke gasped, immediately grabbing Ashton's thin waist. "That's it baby, ride me. So good." He murmured as Ashton began bouncing himself on and off of Luke's lap.

Ashton held on to Luke's biceps as he grinded against his lap. "Feels so good, Luke." Ashton whined, pulling himself on and off of his cock as Luke guided him.

"That's a good boy, Ash. Yeah - Fuck yeah, that's it." He groaned quietly and Ashton felt another pair of hands hold his hips. "So tight."

"He's about to get tighter, babe." Robert chuckled, setting a hand against Ashton's back as he pushed a finger into him again.

Luke swore as the extra pressure on his cock made him see stars, and Ashton bit his lip at the feeling. "Almost baby, you're almost ready." Luke promised, feeling Ashton slowly begin to ride him again. "Just keep riding me sweetheart, it's alright."

Robert gave Ashton's ass a rough spank, hitting him had. "Mm, such a perfect ass, Ashton. Just made for cock." He said, slipping a second finger in after Ashton's rim stretched around him easily. "Can't wait until I can slip my cock besides Luke's and fuck your brain out. Gonna be the best sex you've ever had." Robert promised and Luke chuckled.

"Totally. Who doesn't want a pair of twins to double team them?" Luke asked and watched as Ashton's body bounced on and off his lap. "Ashton's so lucky."

"Got the hottest brothers on him," Robert agreed as he kissed Ashton's neck. "You're such a fucking whore."

"Your guys' whore."

"And only ours." Luke added, accidentally forcing Ashton's hips down on his cock roughly. "Fuck, I'm sorry baby-"

"No no. Do that. Please," Ashton begged and Luke pulled him on and off of his cock. "Want you too Robert, please hurry."

"Okay Ash, fuck, you think you're stretched out enough for me?" The older brother asked and Ashton nodded quickly. "Alright. Come on."

He pushed Ashton against Luke's chest, and the older boy wrapped his arms around his body, keeping him pinned against him. Robert held Ashton's hip in his hand, slowly rubbing the tip of his cock against Ashton's hole. "Is this what you want, Ashton? You want Luke and I to fuck you together?"

"Yes please, please fuck me. Need it so bad." Ashton begged Luke's twin brother, his nails digging deeper into the boy's biceps as Robert pushed against his rim.

"Open up baby, come on, it's okay." Luke soohted, his teeth gritting as he felt Ashton's hole slowly open. "Shh."

Ashton's jaw dropped as the head of the older twin's cock broke past his rim, and he was squeezing his eyes shut as he was stretched further than ever. "Fuck, you're so tight. Oh my god, fucking hell." Robert gasped, pushing further into the boy. 

Luke moaned as he felt his brother's cock slide against his own and Ashton's ass grow tighter and tighter with each nudge his twin gave. "Wait - Wait..." Luke panted as Ashton buried his face into his neck. "Fuck..."

Ashton was gasping, body twitching as he raked his nails down Luke's biceps. "Shh, you're okay baby. Is it too much? Talk to us." Luke coaxed and Ashton was whining and biting into Luke's shoulder as he felt his ass burn.

"Ash..." Robert agreed, and the younger boy nodded quickly. "Yes what?" He pressed and Ashton let out a shakey breath.

"More. M - Move, please. I need it." Ashton murmured, hissing and moaning as Robert slowly pushed the rest of his thick cock into him. "Oh - Oh shit, oh fuck. I'm so full." He sobbed, body shaking as the twins stayed still.

"You can take it, Ash, we know you can. Come on," Robert assured through grit teeth as he curled his fingers into Ashton's hips. "Fuck, you're so fucking tight. Feels so damn good."

Luke nodded, leaning his head against the headboard as he let out a deep sigh, biting his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. "I'm gonna move now, Ash, fuck this little hole. Ready?" He asked and Ashton shook his head.

"No wait, let - let me -"

The boy pushed himself away from Luke's chest, sitting up before slowly leaning forward and bringing himself back down. "Oh - Oh god..." Luke stammered, eyes glazed over with lust as he watched Ashton's body move. "Yeah, do that, that's good, princess."

Robert cupped a hand over Ashton's neck, and the teenager continued to ride the two twins. "Tell us how we feel, Ash. How's it feel to have both of our cocks inside of you?" Robert pressed, eyeing his stretched hole as he watched his ass swallow up their two lengths.

"Hurts - Oh sh - shit, it hurts, but it feels so good." Ashton cried as the older twin chuckled. "So deep, you're so deep. Fuck... fuck me please."

"Are you ready for that?" Luke asked worriedly, but his twin brother was already going at it, pulling out before pushing back in. "Oh my-"

Luke arched his back off of the headboard slightly as his brother's cock rubbed against his own, as Ashton's ass tightened repeatedly around him. He never knew it'd feel this good. None of them knew that they'd love this idea as much as they did.

Ashton was moaning loudly, Luke's cock brushed against his prostate as Robert itched forward enough to brush the bundle of nerves aswell. "Luke..." Ashton whimpered, and the blonde met his teary hazel eyes. "Fuck me. Please."

Luke nodded, raising his hips and meeting his brother's pace, pulling out when he pushed in and visa versa. "Can you just get in your knees, Luke? Pick him up. It'll be so much easier." Robert huffed and the younger brother nodded.

"Hold on to me, beautiful, it's okay." Luke shushed as he got up a bit, holding Ashton up as the boy wrapped his legs around Luke's waist. He got on his knees, thrusting forward as Ashton moaned. "Is that better?"

Robert and Ashton nodded quickly, and Ashton leaned his head into the older twin's chest. "Mm, such a fucking whore for us, huh Ashton? Taking both of our cocks at once up that perfect little ass." Robert comment, his tattooed hand squeezing Ashton's neck slightly as he met Luke's eyes. "Just couldn't be happy with one. You needed both of us fucking you, didn't you?"

"Yes. Yes yes yes." Ashton chanted, voice strained as Luke wrapped a hand around his cock. "Always a whore for you. Please."

"Please what, baby?" Luke asked, pressing his chest up against Ashton so that he was trapped between the two twins. "Talk to us."

"I'm so close. So fucking close. Please make me cum. Please let me cum." He cried as the twins repeatedly his his prostate with the quick thrusts. "Please."

"You can cum when we say so, Ash. You better not cum without our permission though." The older twin warned, biting and pulling on the lip ring in the corner of his mouth. "Luke - Luke, kiss me."

Ashton moaned as he felt their heads beside him, thinking about what it'd like look like to see the two twins kissing. He felt his cock twitch inside of Luke's hand, and the older boy swiped his thumb over the tip. 

"Please, please let me cum. Fuck fuck fuck. I wanna cum. I need to cum. Please." Ashton begged and pressed his head against Robert's chest. "I'm gonna cum. Please."

"Mm," Luke moaned, pulled away from his older brother to look at Luke. He met his brother's dark eyes and the older boy nodded, slamming his hips up against Ashton's ass. "Go ahead and cum for us, beautiful."

Ashton squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Robert's lips press against his neck and Luke quicken his pace on his cock. His body shook as their dicks continued to work in and it of his ass at a quick lace. "I'm cumming - Guys, guys fuck. I'm cumming. Oh my god." Ashton moaned loudly, his voice coming out octaves higher than it normally was. 

The two brothers groaned as his ass clenched tightly around them, and Luke could feel Ashton's cum paint his hands and stomach. Warm streaks fell down his skin as he bit the inside of his cheek, watching Ashton come undone because of them. His body shook and twitched, his hands gripping Luke's arms tightly, tight enough to bruise. 

"So fucking sexy," Robert grunted, flashing his brother a dirty smirk as Luke's thrusts grew uncoordinated and desperate. "You're close too, huh Luke?"

"Mhm." The boy whined, nodding his head ad he took a deep breath. "I'm gonna cum." He whimpered, his voice light and airy as Ashton cried over how sensitive he was.

"Where do you want our cum, babe? Hmm? Want us to cum deep inside of your tight ass-" Robert emphasized his words with a particularly rough thrust and a rough spank on the soft skin before continuing. "- or do you want us to cum all over your body? Maybe even in your sweet little mouth."

Ashton let out a shakey breath as the two stopped moving, their cocks presses firmly against his prostate. "Want you to cum on my face." Ashton pleaded, his ass too sore and sensitive to take anymore of their pounding. "Wanna taste you."

"Fuck, alright then Ash, you're gonna get to taste us." Robert agreed, slowly pulling out of the younger boy. Ashton's body shook, a loud moan escaping his lips as he suddenly felt empty. Luke followed his brother's movements, and Ashton's hole was clenching around nothing as Luke set Ashton down on the bed.

The two brothers ripped the condoms off, stroking themselves quickly as they sat in front of Ashton. The boy opened his mouth wide for them and Luke moaned shakily as his cock twitched in his hand. "I'm gonna cum Ash, fuck, I'm so close. Come here baby." 

Ashton sat closer, and Luke could feel his brothers calloused fingers grab his jaw and press his lips against his. "Come on Luke, fucking cum for us. Give Ashton your warm cum, he wants it so bad." The older boy growled, biting on Luke's soft lip after.

Ashton was in awe as the two brothers kissed, and he could soon feel Luke's cum splatter across his face as the older blonde moaned loudly. He got most of it in his mouth, though some landed on his forehead and cheeks aswell. The warm liquid dripped down his chin, and he turned towards the older of the two brothers.

Ashton couldn't believe what was going on as Luke grabbed his older brother's cock, jerking it for him quickly. "Cum for us baby," Luke repeated, pushing his face into the crook of Robert's neck. "Look at Ashton as you cum. Fill his pretty mouth."

Robert's eyes met Ashton's, and his hips bucked as he threw his head back. "Fuck fuck fuck, I'm so close. I'm gonna cum. Are you gonna swallow it all, Ash? Like the little whore you are?" Robert asked and Ashton nodded.

"Yes - Yes I am. Wanna taste you, please." Ashton confirmed and then held on to the older boy's milky thighs as he let out a loud groan.

"Fuck, F - Fuck Luke, faster." Robert's hand tangled into Ashton's hair, and the younger boy whimpered as he saw Luke's hand move quicker on his cock. "I'm cumming Ash, fuck, take it baby."

More cum was painted across his face, this time laying across the bridge of his nose and reaching his eyebrow. He moaned loudly, more cum filling his mouth as the sick sound of Luke's hand slowly faded out. The two twins stared down at Ashton, both panting heavily as they looked at him.

"I must admit," Robert spoke up first, a dirty chuckle escaping his lips as he groped his brother's ass. "I enjoyed that more than I thought I would."

Luke agreed, and Ashton nodded as he laid down on the bed. "Baby, let us clean you up." Luke spoke, pulling away from his twin to reach for Ashton. "Such a good boy, beautiful."

"I'm tired." Ashton complained and Robert agreed as he fell on to his bed. "Wanna cuddle."

"After I clean you up, sweetheart." Luke protested but his brother was pulling him into bed. "Robert, I gotta clean him up. He has our cum all over his face."

"Cuddle for a little bit, then we'll clean him up. It's okay." Robert snorted, and Luke sighed as he pushed Ashton's hair out of his face.

"Next time, I wanna feel your soft lips around my cock." Robert whispered to his brother, and Luke's cheeks burned red.

"We're going to hell."

"At least we can have fun on the way." Robert smirked and Ashton giggled sleepily as he wiped his face on the older twin's pillow before tossing it on the floor. "Fucking gross, I lay my head on that."

"You and your brother just had your dicks inside of me, shut up." Ashton hissed as Luke pulled Ashton close as the three all cuddled on top of Robert's bed.


End file.
